Littlefoot/Gallery
Character Gallery of Littlefoot. Concept Artwork Littlefoot baby character sheet.jpg|Character sheet for Baby Littlefoot, A.K.A. "Thunderfoot". Littlefoot model sheet.jpg Official Artwork Littlefoot's Offcial TLBT Website Art.jpg|Littlefoot's Official Artwork seen in other official media of the TV Series Lovable Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot AKA Lovable Littlefoot from the official website DVD Cover Appearances Book Covers Appearances The Land Before Time 32c.jpg 1040483 479117312171719 1915184208 o.jpg Littlefoot and Cera.jpg Tmb 790 480.jpg 27818 LandBeforeTime(TLBT 1) Images 613x463.jpg Littlefoot farts on Sharptooth.png Sharptooth vines.png Lbt.jpg Sad Littlefoot.jpg Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg Littlefoot and a cherry.png The land before time 1988 mothers footprint.jpg Littlefoot mother's footprint.png Ducky meets Littlefoot.png Petrie intro.png The reluctant Petrie.png 61.jpg FBaGXDRNnQI.mqdefault.jpg Land before time-1.jpg The-land-before-time-1988- 162271-fli 1399310754.jpg The angry Littlefoot.png Lbt01.jpg the scared Littlefoot.png Rwsdfghju.jpg LBT cel.jpg The land before time - We need someone to be the bait.jpg 81.jpg Land-Before-Time-Littlefoot 610.jpg 83.jpg Where is Littlefoot.png Found the Great Valley.jpg Land Before time.jpg 296289 full.jpg|Deleted cel from the green food scene Land before time the 1988 685x385.jpg|Deleted cel of Littlefoot 29f753f16ce576acc1d41efd49442db8.jpg Sharptooth returns.png Snap8.png Littlefoot.jpg LittlefootAbouttoEatTreestar.jpg Littlefoot-finds-home.gif Littlefoot-licked.gif Littlefoot-licks-mama.gif Littlefoot-egg-birth.gif Tumblr mash1pEK0H1qb7gd5o1 500.gif Hug-star-leaf.gif Vlcsnap-2018-06-09-01h07m18s493.png PoutingLittlefoot.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-29-10h36m50s993.png Well that was disappointing.png The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-23h56m43s546.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-23h56m49s512.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-04-00h15m03s737.png Littlefoot disgusted.png Littlefoot and Cera2.jpg LittlefootUpAllNight.jpg Littlefoot at night.png LBT2.jpg Chomper loves Littlefoot.jpg Crying Littlefoot.png vlcsnap-2017-06-05-21h39m11s360.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-13h00m18s252.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-01-23h29m52s143.png The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-4051.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-4996.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-4999.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h25m27s046.png Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-6872.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-6849.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-11h58m48s024.png Pretty sky.png The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-259.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-13h33m48s555.png Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg Ali is afraid of Littlefoot's friends.png The sad Littlefoot.png Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-606.jpg Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-452.jpg Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-07-04-11h38m52s873.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-21-17h35m04s595.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-04-11h42m57s335.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h43m13s743.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-16-10h36m54s073.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-20-01h51m17s206.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-13h31m59s372.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-04-10h01m03s597.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-07-14h24m30s918.png The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island Ut Oh.png vlcsnap-2017-06-16-23h31m53s338.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-00h38m16s232.png 26 (22).jpg The Scared Littlefoot (2).png The Land Before Time 5 - Friends for Dinner.png The Land Before Time 5 - Gang Big Water.png The Land Before Time 5 - Gang Monsters.png The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock Doc, Littlefoot, and a tornado.jpg Doc eat leaves.png Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-1070.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-5612.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-7173.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-7175.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-7945.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h12m03s595.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m32s547.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-22h39m33s588.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h21m56s571.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m01s642.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m48s203.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m00s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h11m50s840.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h15m13s789.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h17m36s437.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h18m56s034.png|Littlefoot after tail whacking himself in the head while doing a Doc impersonation. Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m26s331.png Littlefoot again.png The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Petrie's mom is corss with Littlefoot.png Pterano and Littlefoot.png The hurt Littlefoot.png LittlefootsqueezedbyPetrie.png Littlefoot&Petrie.png Littlefoot&Petrie1.JPG Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-206.jpg Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-208.jpg Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-1010.jpg The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze 01.png 02.png Kids walking.jpg 03.png 05-Littlefoot saw Grandpa talking with Mr. Thicknose.png|Littlefoot saw Grandpa talking to Mr. Thicknose SadLittlefoot.png 06-Sad Littlefoot.png 07.png 08.png 09-Littlefoot first saw snow.png|Littlefoot saw snow for the first time 10.png 11-Littlefoot playing snowball fight.png|Littlefoot playing snowball fight 12.png 13-Littlefoot saw the grownups argue with Mr. Thicknose.png|Littlefoot saw the grown-ups argue with Mr. Thicknose 14-Littlefoot making a snowman Spike.png|Littlefoot making a snowman Spike 15.png 16-Littlefoot hearing Mr. Thicknose's story.png|Littlefoot hearing Mr. Thicknose's story 17.png|Littlefoot singing the song "The Lesson" 18.png 19.png The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water Littlefoot hates the sky water.png|Littlefoot hates the sky water VideoToPhoto 636922926212828311.png VideoToPhoto 636922926337243120.png VideoToPhoto 636922927426838700.png HappyLittlefoot.jpg Littlefoot asks Cera if she wants to race him over to Ducky's and Spike's.png|Littlefoot asks Cera if she wants to race him over to Ducky's and Spike's VideoToPhoto 636922930873993019.png VideoToPhoto 636922932105626858.png Littlefoot decides to race himself over to Ducky and Spike's.png|Littlefoot decides to race himself over to Ducky and Spike's VideoToPhoto 636922934791979233.png VideoToPhoto 636922936822766430.png Littlefoot is bored.png Littlefoot singing the song Boring.png|Littlefoot singing the song "Chanson D'Ennui" VideoToPhoto 636922940355986228.png VideoToPhoto 636922940946401163.png VideoToPhoto 636922942083226254.png VideoToPhoto 636922942568539031.png VideoToPhoto 636922943048205483.png VideoToPhoto 636922943721430656.png VideoToPhoto 636922944628490655.png VideoToPhoto 636922945234478597.png Littlefoot talks to his shadow in the water.png|Littlefoot talks to his shadow in the water VideoToPhoto 636922946661985421.png VideoToPhoto 636922947236961633.png VideoToPhoto 636922947961911784.png VideoToPhoto 636922948025867286.png VideoToPhoto 636922949664305439.png Littlefoot guides his grandparents and other grown-ups to the new water he discovered.png|Littlefoot guides his grandparents and other grown-ups to the new water he discovered VideoToPhoto 636922951675374324.png VideoToPhoto 636922952421737842.png VideoToPhoto 636922952897820165.png Littlefoot hears a strange noise.png|Littlefoot hears a strange noise VideoToPhoto 636922954533884603.png|Littlefoot tells his Grandpa that he wants to go out and play VideoToPhoto 636922955391067396.png VideoToPhoto 636922955984108343.png VideoToPhoto 636922956857687310.png VideoToPhoto 636922957803705930.png|Littlefoot sees Mo for the first time VideoToPhoto 636922958691957495.png Littlefoot meets Mo.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-10h13m33s323.png VideoToPhoto 636922960020282961.png VideoToPhoto 636922960791003042.png VideoToPhoto 636922962183503529.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-01-14h45m42s852.png|Littlefoot tells his friends he wants to help Mo find a way back to Big Water VideoToPhoto 636922963121718324.png VideoToPhoto 636922963684932956.png VideoToPhoto 636922964174587652.png|Littlefoot and Mo talk about the earthshake VideoToPhoto 636922964676280923.png VideoToPhoto 636922965182409498.png VideoToPhoto 636922965901259852.png VideoToPhoto 636922966412982501.jpg VideoToPhoto 636922967896085268.png VideoToPhoto 636922968370839277.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-22h14m09s169.png VideoToPhoto 636922968990554386.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-22h26m58s710.png|Littlefoot helps Mo jump over the big boulder VideoToPhoto 636922969713728519.png VideoToPhoto 636922971202360834.png Littlefoot remembers what his Grandpa said.png|Littlefoot remembers what his Grandpa said VideoToPhoto 636922972453779697.png VideoToPhoto 636922973212080212.png VideoToPhoto 636922973662941868.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-02-21h57m48s525.png Littlefoot is sad about Mo.png|Littlefoot is sad about Mo VideoToPhoto 636922975765005660.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-20-14h26m23s350.png VideoToPhoto 636922976755367845.png Beat Up Littlefoot.jpg VideoToPhoto 636922977478713792.png|Littlefoot accepts Mo's suggest about seeing where Mo lives VideoToPhoto 636922978287037463.png VideoToPhoto 636922978747606800.png VideoToPhoto 636922979000540846.png|Littlefoot falls into the water VideoToPhoto 636922979531155600.png VideoToPhoto 636922979912507740.png VideoToPhoto 636922980480777649.png The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot's dream.png|Littlefoot's sleepstory Littlefoot Woken X .jpg|Littlefoot woke out of his sleep from a Sleep Story VideoToPhoto 636918636929044569.png|Littlefoot tells his grandparents about his sleepstory 01-Littlefoot tells his friends that he's going to have a journey.png|Littlefoot tells his friends that he's going to have a journey Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h47m13s904.png|Littlefoot in the song "Adventuring", reaching "the highest high, where even Flyers never fly" 02-Littlefoot leaves the Great Valley with his grandparents.png|Littlefoot leaves the Great Valley with his grandparents 03.png 04.png 05-Littlefoot at Icky Gooey Place.png|Littlefoot at Icky Gooey Place Littlefoot was exhausted.png|Littlefoot is exhausted Littlefoot is picked up on Sue's tail.png|Littlefoot is picked up on Sue's tail Cera's nightmare 1.png|Littlefoot in Cera's sleepstory LittlefootsNewHat.png Untitled9.jpg|Littlefoot gets tripped by Shorty 01.png LittllefootLearnsTheTruth.png|Littlefoot realizes who Bron really is Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-00h09m09s620.png|Littlefoot feeling hurt Littlefoot crying.png|Littlefoot crying VideoToPhoto 636922151121725504.png VideoToPhoto 636922152113932734.png Littlefoot22.jpg VideoToPhoto 636922152597637146.png LittlefootHangingAround.png BronsBeard.png VideoToPhoto 636922154248614446.png VideoToPhoto 636922154880158692.png VideoToPhoto 636922155228302538.png VideoToPhoto 636922155945963598.png Littlefoot sleeping.png|Littlefoot sleeping VideoToPhoto 636922157225135419.png VideoToPhoto 636922157371674066.png VideoToPhoto 636922158005449582.png VideoToPhoto 636922158728143724.png VideoToPhoto 636922159272516539.png VideoToPhoto 636922159840494576.png VideoToPhoto 636922160339355138.png VideoToPhoto 636922160542712558.png VideoToPhoto 636922160644442831.png Littlefoot tells his friends about his father.png|Littlefoot tells his friends about his father VideoToPhoto 636922162098060724.png VideoToPhoto 636922162595692869.png VideoToPhoto 636922162989775252.png VideoToPhoto 636922163346088632.png VideoToPhoto 636922163618268360.png Littlefoot tells his father his decision.png|Littlefoot tells his father his decision VideoToPhoto 636922164949125869.png I'm ready to go home now..png|"I'm ready to go home now" Happy Littlefoot.png|Happy Littlefoot VideoToPhoto 636922166653230910.png The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses 01-Littlefoot tries to reach on the top.png|Littlefoot tries to reach the top 02-Littlefoot and the tree sweets.png|Littlefoot and the tree sweets 03-Littlefoot tries to get the first tree sweets tree.png|Littlefoot tries to get the first tree sweets 04-Littlefoot lies on the ground.png|Littlefoot lies on the ground after falling from the tree sweets Littlefoot and the Tinysauruses.jpg|Littlefoot sees Tinysauruses for the first time 05-Confused Littlefoot.png|Confused Littlefoot 06-Littlefoot tells the grown-ups about the tiny Longnecks.png|Littlefoot tells the grown-ups about the tiny Longnecks 07-Litlefoot fells down into Tinysauruses' cave.png|Littlefoot fells down into Tinysauruses' cave 08-Littlefoot fells on Skitter.png|Littlefoot fells on Skitter 09-Littlefoot gets to know with Tinysauruses.png|Littlefoot gets to know with Tinysauruses 10-Littlefoot starts the plan.png|Littlefoot starts the plan 11-Littlefoot brings tree stars to Tinysauruses.png|Littlefoot brings tree stars to Tinysauruses Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h26m05s845.png "What's that over there?".png 12-Littlefoot stands in front of everyone and admits that he was wrong.png|Littlefoot stands in front of everyone and admits that he was wrong 13-Littlefoot singing the song If only.png|Littlefoot singing the song "If Only" 14-Littlefoot singing the song If only (with Grandpa).png|Littlefoot singing the song If only (with Grandpa) Not Happy.png|Littlefoot's friends get mad at him 15-Littlefoot reaches the tree sweets.png|Littlefoot reaches the tree sweets The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers 01-Littlefoot looking for Petrie's siblings flying in the sky.png|Littlefoot looking for Petrie and his siblings flying in the sky 02-Littlefoot asks Grandpa why Petrie's family worries about the Great Day of Flyers.png|Littlefoot asks Grandpa why Petrie's family worries about the Great Day of Flyers 03.png 04.png 05-Littlefoot saw Guido for the first time.png|Littlefoot sees Guido for the first time 06-Littlefoot tells Guido maybe he's not the only one like him.png|Littlefoot tells Guido maybe he's not the only one like him Vlcsnap-2018-08-18-23h04m50s278.png 07-Littlefoot tells Petrie and Guido that Tria's egg is about to hatch.png|Littlefoot tells Petrie and Guido that Tria's egg is about to hatch 08.png 09.png 10-Littlefoot wakes up because of Petrie's noise.png|Littlefoot wakes up because of Petrie's noise vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h35m36s692.png vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h43m51s258.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h20m11s710.png 11.png 12.png 13.png The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends Vlcsnap-2017-06-27-14h11m06s653.png The scared Littlefoot 2.png Banner 146.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-28-16h24m30s361.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-29-12h15m46s890.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-29-10h35m27s941.png The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave TLBTXIV - Littlefoot going to help his dad.png|"I've gotta help him." Kids & Yutyrannus.jpg|Littlefoot and his friends hide from the Featherhead Sharpteeth Littlefoot and Fire Mountain.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h16m35s693.png|Littlefoot is forced to wait out the sand cloud with Etta Look for the Light.jpg|Littlefoot and Etta Happy All Together.jpg Journey of the Brave Fire Mountain.png|Littlefoot and his friends, along with Etta, gaze upon the Fire Mountain Gang of Seven.jpg|Littlefoot and the Gang of Seven The Land Before Time (TV series) Littlefoot (in theme song).png|Littlefoot (appear in theme song) The tarzan Littlefoot.png Funny Prehistoric Pals.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-23-00h05m30s120.png 9.JPG 10.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-01h15m09s549.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h29m13s283.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-21-13h51m50s243.png The Splatted Gang of Seven.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-28-16h03m34s537.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-11-15h36m15s090.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h15m21s244.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-11h13m40s738.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-04-12h41m00s110.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-04-12h40m17s754.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-19-00h44m20s919.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-23h20m54s550.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-18-19h13m49s344.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h30m29s943.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-01h02m03s648.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-04-00h36m27s111.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-21-12h32m36s043.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-21-12h16m20s552.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-23-00h02m02s687.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-14h10m35s898.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-16h45m30s075.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-23h22m31s986.png Littlefoot and Ali TV Series.png The Great Egg Adventure - Group Scream.png Through the Eyes of a Spiketail - Spike and gang.PNG vlcsnap-2017-03-21-13h14m16s912.png Littlefootsw3.jpg Littlefoot and Ruby 2.png The Star Day Celebration - Spike is rescued.png The Big Longneck Test title.png The Brave Longneck Scheme - We Need a Plan.png vlcsnap-2018-10-28-14h34m37s509.png|Littlefoot looking for Sky Color Stones Merchandise Littlefoot_in_the_Alpha-Bits_Commercial.png|Littlefoot meets the Marshmallow Alpha-Bits. Littlefoot_Looks_at_the_Alpha-Bits_Cereal_Bowl.png|Littlefoot in a Marshmallow Alpha-Bits commercial Miscellaneous Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg s-l640.jpg|Vintage Littlefoot Plush toy by Gund. Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Longnecks Category:Littlefoot